


The Paddle Swings

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Paddling, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started just as kinky sex but it's becoming something both of them need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paddle Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013 for lilpocketninja. Underage Stiles is implied. Dom Peter.

Peter's always methodical, never seeming to be on the edge of losing control. From the moment he walks into the apartment, Stiles is nearly vibrating out of his skin, but Peter is calm. While Stiles pants and shivers, Peter's voice remains clear, his hands steady. 

Only in the end does the wolf lose his composure, does sweat bead on his forehead and chest, does he shake as he comes in or on Stiles' shuddering, damp, bruised body.

It's all negotiated. Even though he's young, Stiles isn't stupid. He's not about to enter into a kinky relationship with a sociopathic werewolf without some safeguards.

But, he also knows that Peter could break his word at any time. Could ignore Stiles' safe word, could hurt him past the point of pleasure.

It shouldn't add to his want, but it does. The thought of Peter breaking him should send Stiles running in fear, but it only drives him closer. For months he worried that made him sick and twisted, but since they began this relationship, he's come to accept his needs. It helps that Peter is so comfortable with his own.

Tonight Stiles is naked, his pale body already dotted with perspiration as he lifts trembling arms to the supports of the St. Andrew's Cross. Fully dressed in designer shirt and pants, but his feet bare, Peter uses soft leather straps to afix Stiles' wrists over his head. They'll leave bruises which is what he wants tonight. Sometimes they use silk because he wants the bondage but not the pain it can cause.

Peter always lets him choose that much. Everything after being tied down is up to the wolf--though only things negotiated at the beginning of their relationship. Stiles agreed to beatings, even whippings that cut into his skin and make him bleed--he has a thing for his own blood--claws and teeth, toys, orgasm denial or delay, blindfolds, and, of course, sex. He vetoed nipple and cock and ball torture, needles, and anything in his mouth but Peter's dick.

After a couple months, Stiles has become both more limber and stronger, so he's not surprised when Peter lifts one leg after the other and secures his ankles next to his wrists. His weight pulls on his shoulders, but he can take it for about twenty minutes. Long enough to be spanked or fucked. His ass, curved upwards, is at the perfect height for both.

Stiles watches Peter move around his play room--the bedroom with its luxurious, soft queen sized bed is for aftercare, which the wolf is surprisingly good at and willing to do. The first time, Stiles was pretty sure he'd just get kicked out after getting beaten and fucked, but Peter's not a novice to this.

And he's not insane anymore.

Over the last few weeks, Stiles has come to realize that Peter needs this as much as Stiles does. While the older man was genuinely surprised when Stiles broached the subject, he didn't hesitate, but, still the younger man thought he was the one being needy and that Peter was playing him or just adding this to his long game.

But, no, this is real. What they have growing between them, which started as just kinky sex, is real for both of them.

"Where are you?" Peter muses and Stiles jerks his attention back to the room and the wolf. 

At the sight of the studded paddle, his eyes widen and he licks his suddenly dry lips. He won't be sitting easily for the next couple of days.

"Stiles?" the wolf's voice is cool, sharp, and Stiles swallows hard.

"Here. Here, Peter. With you."

"Use your safe word to tell me if you need to get down before I'm ready to let you down."

It's a trust between them that Stiles will say his father's title, sheriff, when he needs to, that the young man has learned his limits.

And, also, despite that always present niggle of fear that Peter will ignore him, that the wolf knows his limits as well. That fear is fading with every session and Stiles is beginning to understand that Peter knows if he truly hurts him, he'll lose him.

And maybe the wolf doesn't want that.

"Yes, Peter." 

A hand cups his chin, lips press to his, and then Peter steps back and to the side.

The paddle swings.

End


End file.
